mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Kite
|image = file:Crafting Item .PNG |available = Level 48 |crafted in = Toy Factory |crafting time = 10:00:00 |market cost range = 1,782 - 2,970 |skyship requirements = 1-2 per order |craftingrecipe1 = Silk |craftingrecipenum1 = 1 |craftingrecipe2 = Rope |craftingrecipenum2 = 2 |craftingrecipe3 = Bamboo |craftingrecipenum3 = 4 |neededtocraftcustom = N/A |xp=23 |relateditemtitle1 = Previous Item |relateditem1 = Clockwork Monkey |relateditemtitle2 = Next Item |relateditem2 = 30px|link=Silk Scarf Silk Scarf |relateditemtitle3 = Previous in Structure |relateditem3 = Clockwork Monkey }} is the last Toy Factory Crafting Item and overall 48th Crafting Item to be unlocked in the game. Its market price is 1,782 - 2,970 . It is unlocked at Level 48. Description The Crafting Item is a red, rhomboid kite, held together by bamboo. Its string is a rope, with three red bows tied to it. Uses There are no Crafting Items that requires . However, s can be fed to monsters or given to the Skyship (if its asks for some Kites). Crafting To craft a , 1 Silk ( ), 2 Ropes ( ) and 4 Bamboos ( ) is required to be made and be processed in the Toy Factory. Starting crafting of a requires dragging the " " icon into the Structure once. Market availability Purchasability tba Sellability tba Skyship requirements tba Strategy To mass-produce Kites well, have many Weavers and a high-slotted Bog (or two moderately well-slotted Bogs), preferably at least 3 Weavers and 2 Bogs. In general, ensure the structures are well-upgraded and constantly craft all of the Ropes, Silk and Bamboo necessary, and ensure the Bogs are at least 4-slotted. If you have only one Weavers, put in one Silk and two Ropes into the Weavers. Wait every 150-210 minutes, depending on Weavers upgrades, and collect 4 Bamboos for one Kite each. If you have two Weavers, make one exclusively craft Silk and one exclusively Rope. Wait every 80-120 minutes, depending on Weavers upgrades, more specifically with the Weaver that is selected for Rope. Of course, then collect 4 Bamboos for one Kite each. If you have three Weavers, make one exclusively craft Silk and two exclusively Rope. Wait every 60-90 minutes, depending on Weavers upgrades, more specifically with the Weaver that is selected for Silk. As you should know by now, collect 4 Bamboos for one Kite each. If waiting for more Kite production, wait for a while for more Bamboo to be crafted. Do some other tasks around your Continent factory, such as "refilling" other primary Crafting Items and "refilling" important secondary Crafting Items, or play other games while you wait for more Bamboo, etc. ... Wait around 8-12 minutes, depending on upgrades of the Bog, or wait 4-6 minutes, depending on upgrades for two Bogs that make Bamboo. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Total cumulative time for crafting a single is 13 hours, 42 minutes. Notes *Kite is the last Crafting Item to require Bamboo, the most directly required Crafting Item. *Kite is also the last Crafting Item to require any Bog Items whatsoever. Category:Toy Factory